


Art for ‘Empyrean’

by Aceriee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Dean/Cas Big Bang 2018, Digital Art, M/M, dcbb18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-01 11:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16283708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceriee/pseuds/Aceriee
Summary: Art for ‘Empyrean’ for Dean/Cas Big Bang 2018





	Art for ‘Empyrean’

 First of all I’d like to thank Jojo and Muse for being the best mods in the business:)

 

For this years Dean/Cas Big Bang I’m once again illustrating two stories and this is the first one. 

What drew me to this story was the visuals involving nature, plants and northern lights and it’s such a beautiful story.

Make sure you don’t miss out on reading ‘[Empyrean](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16304639/chapters/38136308)’ by the lovely [casthewise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quillquiver)

 

 

As alway the art is drawn in Procreate with text from Inkpad 

 

Silent Conversations

 

Overgrown

 

 

 Hello Old Friend

 

 

 

You can also find the these pieces and more of my art on [Tumblr](https://missaceriee.tumblr.com/tagged/dcbb18ectw)


End file.
